Take This Sinking Boat and Point It Home
by OliviaLynnxo
Summary: Nick and Jeff have had some rough times in their life. Can they help each other get through it?
1. Chapter 1

Nick Duval has waited for this day to come ever since he was 12 years old. Finally moving out. He's 15, almost 16, years old, and couldn't be happier to be going to Dalton Academy. Nick came out when he was a sixth grader, and now, his parents hate him. His father verbally abuses him, and his mother just avoids him. After a 2 hour drive with his dad, telling him how horrible he is, how ugly he is, how much a disappointment he is, etc, he is finally at Dalton Academy.

Nick walked took his room key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, then opened it to see a boy around his age unpacking his clothes and neatly putting them away in his drawers. The boy was relatively tall, had bleached blonde hair, big brown eyes, and was totally cute. Nick walked farther into the room and the blonde boy turned around and smiled shyly, before waving. "Hi, I'm Jeff Sterling." The blonde boy says as his face gets bright red, and Nick finally realizes how shy the gorgeous boy was. "I'm Nick Duval." Nick heard Jeff's computer ring, and Jeff smiled adorably and answered his Skype call as Nick packed, but listened into the conversation, trying to learn some things about the boy, without asking him, seeing as he's so shy.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi, sweetie! How are you doing? Are you all un-packed and settled in?"

"I'm good mommy, yes I'm un-packed and settled in and everything."

"Glad to hear it baby boy! Did your roommate move in yet?"

"He just got here, his name is Nick."

Nick looked over and saw Jeff blushing as he said Nick's name.

"Try to not be so shy, okay honey? I know it's hard for you, but you have to make friends, I don't want things to be like they were at your old school, alright? I want things to be better for my baby!"

"Mommy!"

Nick couldn't help but think how adorable Jeff's giggle was, and just Jeff in general. This boy was the definition of perfect.

"Are there any clubs you could possibly join?"

"I mean, there is one… But I don't know..."

Nick saw Jeff look down at his hands as he fiddled with his thumbs nervously.

"What is it?"

"It's like the Glee club... They're called the Warblers..."

"Honey, that's perfect for you! You're such an amazing singer and just so talented."

"You're sure you'll be alright alone at home, right..?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Go and have some fun, alright? I love you!"

"I love you too, mommy. I'll text you later to say goodnight, okay?"|

"Okay, honey. Bye!"

And with that, the boy and his mother hung up, and the room was completely silent again. Nick looked over at Jeff and saw him staring at a picture of a man and a young girl. The man looked exactly like the blonde, and the young girl looked just like a girl version of the blonde boy. "Are you okay, Jeff?" Jeff looked up at Nick, actually getting a good look at him for the first time yet. "Oh, uhm, yeah, fine." Jeff mumbled out and Nick didn't take that an answer. Nick went over and sat on the boys bed. "I know we just met, but if you ever want to talk, i'll be here, and I won't judge you, Jeff. I promise. I have no idea what your mom was talking about at your old school, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here. I know you're shy, but you don't have to be around me. I want to get to know you, Jeff." Jeff looked at Nick and started talking. "Well, uhm, i'm Jeff, as you know. Uhm, I'm 15, a freshman, uhm, I live with my mom, uhm, she's my only friend..." And with that, Jeff became silent once again. "Alright then, my turn. My name is Nick, i'm 15 and a freshman, also. I'm gay, my parents hate me, I love singing, dancing, and acting. I am planning on joining the Warblers." Jeff looked at Nick. "You're.. You're parents... hate you?" Nick nodded. "Since I came out when I was 12." Jeff's eyes went wide. "I don't know what I would do if my parents hated me when I came out..." Nick looked at him with pride in his eyes. "You're gay too? Well, that's good! I mean, like, it won't be awkward if only one of us were straight." Jeff sort of smiled slightly and nodded. "So," Nick started, trying his hardest at making friends with the boy. "Who are the two people in the picture?" Jeff looked down and sighed. "That was my dad and baby sister... The three of us were in a car accident… I'm the only one who survived…" Nick's eyes widened at he started to panic. "Oh my god. Jeff, I am so sorry. You really didn't have to talk about that, I'm so sorry. Oh my god." Jeff sniffled and wiped his tears. "N-no, it's alright." Nick started to panic even more. "Oh god. no, please don't cry Jeff. I'm sorry! What can I do?" Jeff shook his head as he tried to get the tears to stop. "It's alright, Nick. This happens often, i'm fine." Jeff took a deep breath and looked at the clock. "It's late, we should probably go to sleep since we have classes tomorrow..." Nick nodded in agreement and went to his own bed and climbed under the covers. "Goodnight, Jeff." Jeff turned off the light, turned on his night-light, grabbed his stuffed teddy bear, and laid down, curling up in a ball under the covers. "Goodnight, Nick."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning Nick woke up the sound of his harsh alarm. He looked over at Jeff who was already dressed and looking in the mirror fixing it hair, blazer, tie, etc. trying to make himself look perfect for his first day of school.

"You look great, Jeff." Nick smiled a little as Jeff jumped at the sudden noise

"Oh, uh, thanks, Nick…" Jeff bit his lip looking into the mirror again, taking a deep breath

"Hey, everything's going to be okay, alright?" Jeff didn't look over or speak; he just simply nodded as Nick went into the bathroom to get himself ready.

Jeff went about his day without speaking to anyone, except for Nick that one time they had ended up going back to the dorm together between classes.

After all of his classes were over, Jeff went back to the dorm to get ready to go to his first Warblers meeting. Needless to say, Jeff was scare shitless, but he knew Nick would be there with him, which made him feel much better.

One they got to the meeting, Nick made sure to go into the room first while making sure Jeff was still behind him. They walked in and sat down on the couch, listening to Hunter Clarington, the captain of the Warblers. Hunter made everyone introduce themselves, and when it got to Jeff, he sort of… Froze up. Jeff bit his lip, looking down, and mumbling his words.

"What was that, Blondie?" Hunter smirked at him

"My name is Jeff, I'm 15 years old and a freshman." Jeff mumbled another time, his face going bright red in embarrassment.

"Speak up, Blondie!" Hunter yelled at him, as Jeff whimpered shyly

"His name is Jeff, he is 15 years old and a freshman. Don't yell at him, please, he's just really shy…" Nick said rubbing Jeff's back comfortingly.

"Well, he can't be shy if he's going to be a Warbler, from now on you're going to have to talk for yourself. I'll let this one slide, Blondie." Hunter stated, very rudely before all of the other Warblers introduced themselves.

Once the meeting was over and they were dismissed, Nick and Jeff started to walk back to their dorm

"Are you okay, Jeff?" Nick asked softly, trying to be nice, but not trying to be creepy.

All Nick knew was that he really cared for this boy, more than expected, and it kind of scared him.

Jeff only nodded, not saying a word. Nick noticed that he does a lot when he's nervous. Nick was quite good at reading people, that was one of his few gifts he really loved.

"You know you can always talk to me, right?" Nick said almost staring at the beautiful blonde boy next to him.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Nick." Jeff said quietly as they got to their room and Jeff unlocked the door going inside and sitting on his bed, putting his headphones in blocking out the world; just like he always does.


End file.
